Menma
by Y00NBAE
Summary: Menma esto, Menma lo otro. Ya lo tenía cansado con ese nombre, hastiado totalmente. Después de todo, Yukiatsu no le tenía envidia a Yadomi… No, él envidiaba a Menma. ADVERTENCIA: Shōnen-ai.


¡Por quienes ven** yaoi **en todas partes**!**

**Pareja****: M**atsuyuki**&amp;Y**adomi**. **¿El **M**atsu**Y**ado? Supongo. Ja.

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes de AnoHana, o _Ano Hi Mitai Hana no Namae o Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai_, pertenecen a **A-1 Pictures**, yo los utilizo en esta historia sin fin de lucro.

**Resumen****:** Menma esto, Menma lo otro. Ya lo tenía cansado con ese nombre, hastiado totalmente. Después de todo, Yukiatsu no le tenía envidia a Yadomi… No, él envidiaba a Menma.

**Advertencia****: **Shōnen-ai. Eso creo.

* * *

—¡Mierda! —gritó con rabia, tirando los libros que reposaban en su escritorio. Inhalaba y exhalaba por la boca, llenando su habitación con el sonido de su respiración áspera. Se pasó una mano por el cabello exasperado, irritado, buscando la calma que había perdido hace unas horas.

Yadomi lograba romper su intento de paz en un segundo, con el sólo hecho de mencionar aquel maldito nombre. _Menma_. Ella estaba muerta, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, lo sabía. ¿Por qué al pelinegro le costaba tanto aceptar eso? ¡Menma estaba muerta, maldita sea!

Cayó sentado sobre el mullido colchón de su cama y se quedó mirando algún punto el piso, aunque en ese momento él no veía nada. Matsuyuki sólo quería olvidar todo, absolutamente todo. Estaba cansado de la actitud de Yadomi, de los demás siguiéndole la corriente, incluso Tsurumi estaba de su lado.

Suspiró rendido. Se acostó en su cama sin cubrirse con sus sábanas, la noche era cálida y entraba una brisa perfecta por su ventana. Admiró las estrellas, sin poder evitar que la imagen de la persona que amaba apareciera en su mente. Sus ojos cafés verdosos, con ese brillo tan llamativo, y esa hermosa sonrisa blanca que, obviamente, jamás le dedicaría a él.

Así es, Matsuyuki estaba enamorado de Yadomi desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Sonrió al recordar lo feliz que se sintió cuando lo vio en aquel salón para dar el examen de ingreso, sentado a unos asientos adelante de él. Y cómo olvidar la tristeza que invadió su cuerpo cuando no vio su nombre en ese asqueroso muro, donde obviamente estaba su nombre y el de Tsurumi.

—¿Algún día me regalarías una de tus sonrisas? —presionó más su rostro contra su almohada, testigo de las incontables rabietas, depresiones y los llantos por los que había pasado a lo largo de ese tiempo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, le picaban los lacrimales por las lágrimas que reclamaban ser libres. Pero él no les concedería ese lujo, no ahora. Se aclaró la garganta en un intento de deshacer el nudo que se había estado formado en ésta.

Sí, durante su infancia estuvo perdidamente enamorado de Meiko, hasta se le había declarado, siendo rechazado por ella de una forma peculiar. Pero cuando ella murió, sus ojos verdes se posaron en su _líder_. Su persona gentil, segura, aunque a veces flaqueaba, y alegre lo había cautivado por completo. Para su mala suerte todo eso desapareció días después del entierro de Meiko.

«_Deja de actuar como si fueras el líder. Nunca te vi como uno_».

Qué gran mentira. Él, desde un principio, lo había visto como uno, como un líder inigualable. Recuerda perfectamente el día en el que anuncio la creación de los _Super Peace Busters_ y, cómo no, Menma declarándolo como el capitán con los ojos cargados de adoración absoluta. En ese momento había sentido celos de Yadomi, ya que la atención de la portadora de orbes azules pertenecía totalmente al de cafés verdosos. Y a él, a Matsuyuki, no. A él le quedaba una que otra mirada de reojo, una que otra sonrisa amigable, la cual dedicaba a todos los demás por igual. Exceptuando a Yadomi, a él le dedicaba sus sonrisas más resplandecientes, le dedicaba una sonrisa especial. Después de todo, Menma estaba enamorada de Jintan.

Y aún sabiendo eso se le había declarado en aquel camino del bosque. Sabiendo que le respondería con una negativa, igual le confesó sus sentimientos. Pero eso, se supone, era parte del pasado, ya no debía de importarle. ¿Por qué? Porque había estado seguro que con su muerte, Yadomi se olvidaría de ella, seguiría adelante, y su atención se dirigirían a él. O al menos eso había creído.

—_Vámonos_ —anunció Yadomi, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Inmediatamente hizo una mueca de pánico y trastabilló.

—_¿Yadomi?_ —había preguntado Tsurumi con preocupación y curiosidad.

—_Eh, nada, nada_ —negó con la voz temblorosa, mirando en otra dirección—. _Es sólo que… Menma._

Los tres presentes se quedaron estáticos. La mirada de Tsurumi se había ensombrecido, mirando con lástima a Yadomi. Pero la de Matsuyuki se había endurecido y achicado ante la mención de aquel nombre. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en puños y sus dientes rechinaban con enojo débilmente contenido.

—_¿Sigues con eso? _—la rabia era palpable en su voz, pero logró no salirse de sus casillas. Después de eso había lanzado una serie de insultos hacia Yadomi, éste había salido corriendo notablemente dolido. Tsurumi lo miró con decepción antes de seguir su caminar.

El de hebras castañas no se había movido de su lugar, incluso cuando vio la espalda de su compañera perderse tras doblar una esquina.

—_Aún sigues pensando en ella…_ —había murmurado para sí mismo con tristeza.

Cuán equivocado había estado al pensar que su atención ahora sería para él. Yadomi jamás podría superar a Menma, después de todo la amaba. Y Yukiatsu jamás podría superar la envidia y furia que sentía hacia su difunta amiga, después de todo él amaba a Yadomi.

—Me pregunto si alguna vez podré volver a llamarte _Jintan _—preguntó al aire, más específicamente al cielo—. Me pregunto si alguna vez podré… estar más cerca de ti.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho ante la respuesta que se formulaba en su mente. Jamás podría llamarlo así, jamás podría estar cerca de él. Entonces, ¿cuál era el caso de seguir amando a quien no te ama?, ¿cuál era el caso de seguir sufriendo así?

No lo sabía y, tal vez, jamás descubriría la respuesta a eso. Sólo tenía una cosa en claro: Él no le tenía envidia a Yadomi… No, él envidiaba a Menma, que incluso estando muerta acaparaba los pensamientos del moreno. Sabía que los demás pensaban que aborrecía a Yadomi por tener contacto con Menma en vez que con él, eso estaba bien. Prefería que nadie se enterara de aquellos extraños sentimientos, suficiente tenía con que lo hayan visto travestido.

Sí, así estaba bien. Tal vez, en un futuro, pueda declararle sus sentimientos a Yadomi de la misma forma en la que se le declaró a Menma, pero esa vez no estaría dispuesto a ser rechazado.

«_Contamos contigo, líder_».

* * *

Ah~ ¿creían que esta serie se libraría del Shōnen-ai por ser una serie llena de _feels_ y parejas _hetero cannon_? Pues qué pena comunicarles que **yo** veo Yaoi hasta en el Yuri.

La verdad no esperaba poder emparejar a dos hombres en esta serie, ya que el _Menma&amp;Jintan_ es hermoso, y de hecho lo apoyaba desde antes de iniciar el anime. Hasta que llegó Yukiatsu para darle salsa al asunto. Cuando Tsuruko revela que Yukiatsu está totalmente enamorado de Menma y envidia a Yadomi -cosa que luego el mismo Yuki lo afirma-, no pude evitar pensar: ¿Y si no fuera así?, ¿y si él envidiara a Menma? Y el resultado de ese pensamiento fue este Fic. Y esa parte en la que Yuki pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de Jintan y lo llama líder, yo era de: **¡SOMOS CANNON, BITCHES!** (Típico pensamiento mío)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
